ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Julianne Reilly
Julian Reilly (Born February 18, 1986) is an American animator, writer, cartoonist, storyboard artist and director. Early Life Julian Reilly was born in San Francisco, California. He was watching classic cartoons from Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount Pictures, Disney, Hanna-Barbera and Terrytoons at age 5. He also was drawing his favorite cartoon characters: Bugs Bunny, Herman and Katnip, Daffy Duck, Popeye, Porky Pig, Heckle and Jeckle, Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Mighty Mouse, Sylvester, Tweety, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Wile E. Coyote, the Road Runner, Secret Squirrel and Danger Mouse in his kindergarten memories. At age 10, Reilly started playing video games such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Pac-Man and Mega Man. He was drawing Sonic, Mario, Link, Luigi, Mega Man and Pac-Man. At age 11, he was going to middle school after graduating from elementary school. After three years of Reilly's middle school memories, he was going to high school. Reilly wanted to be an animator during his career class. At age 15, Reilly made his cartoon project at video production is called The Dog and the Mailman. In his vacation, Reilly was watching Kaput and Zosky ''in Canada. He thinked the show inspires him. Back in America, Reilly was drawing The Pink Panther, Woody Woodpecker, Kaput and Zosky during his own free time at high school. After four years of high school, Reilly graduated when he was a senior. At age 22, Reilly started watching his favorite animated films: ''An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Balto, Pinocchio, Peter Pan duology, Lady and the Tramp duology, The Jungle Book duology, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Rescuers duology, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid duology, Beauty and the Beast duology, Aladdin, The Lion King trilogy, Hercules, The Emperor's New Groove duology, Lilo and Stitch series, Charlotte's Web, Heidi's Song, Cats Don't Dance, All Dogs Go to Heaven duology, Thumbelina, The Pebble and the Penguin, Anastasia, Quest for Camelot, The Iron Giant, The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado and Once Upon a Forest. Career Work on Paramount Television Animation and Paramount Classic Animation In 2007, Julian Reilly started to work on Paramount Classic Animation (the modern revival of Paramount Cartoon Studios). He made his first hand-drawn animated short, Woodland Party.'' Reilly liked drawing and animating anthropomorphic animals and objects. He was also worked as the writer, animator and storyboard artist of the later episodes of ''Earthworm Jim ''and ''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse. Work on Cartoon Network Studios ''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Work on Sony Cartoon Studios Filmography Film *The Dog and the Mailman (2001) - Student Short Film - Director, Creator and Animator *Woodland Party'' (2007) - Director, Creator and Animator Television *''Earthworm Jim'' - Storyboard artist and animator *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' - Animator *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' - Creator, animator, character designer and director Gallery IMG_20171022_1547435_rewind.jpg|Julian Reilly in cartoon style. Category:American cartoonists Category:American animators Category:Real life Category:1986 births Category:American directors Category:American writers Category:American storyboard artists Category:Animators Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Americans Category:People